


Resident Evil: Death Awakens

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/M, Friendship, Mansion Fic, Parody, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cannibalistic murders are happening around Wawanakwa City, especially in a huge mansion inside the Wawanakwa Forest. Now it's up to Justin and the team known as D.O.R.S. to find out who is responsible for these sick inhumane murders. Little do they know, their adventure will be nothing more than a nightmare.





	Resident Evil: Death Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or the Resident Evil series. The Total Drama series and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, and Resident Evil and its characters is owned by Capcom and its creator Shinji Mikami. Anyway, I was inspired by one of the Resident Evil books I've checked out at my local library, and it got me hooked to do this little crossover between Total Drama and Resident Evil. It's a little multi-chapter fic and unfortunately won't feature the characters from RE, but the style will still be there. Instead, this is what would happen if the original Resident Evil characters would be replaced with nothing Total Drama characters. How would it feel like? Well, take a look.

**Justin's POV**

Ever since I was a kid, I always loved being told at bedtime that there was nothing to be afraid of monsters. Monsters were just all but imaginary, make-believe, something to get into the minds of children just to give them a good scare. I was the only kid around my entire neighborhood of Wawanakwa City never to be afraid of these so-called 'monsters'.

Of course, I was only 8 years old.

18 years ago, you'd be amazed and stunned yourselves when you realize that all of it was nothing but lies. Now, I'm 26 years old and suddenly, I've been hearing reports from the local newspaper about a case of murders that have been happening in the forest as of late. I couldn't believe how shocked I was when I started reading those grisly headlines down the bottom.

_**CANNIBALISTIC MURDERS OCCUR AGAIN IN WAWANAKWA CITY** _

_WAWANAKWA CITY - The mutilated body of thirty nine year old Dwayne Sanders Sr. was found and discovered yesterday in an abandoned parking lot not too far from his home in southwest Wawanakwa City. This now makes him the fifth victim of the so-called 'cannibal killers' to be found near Williams Park in the last month. Consistent by other coroner reports of recent victims, the corpse of Mr. Sanders showed very strong evidence of having been partially eaten alive with the patterns of the bites themselves being formed by inhuman-like jaws._

_Right after the discovery of Mr. Sanders by his son Dwayne Jr. at 10 p.m. last night, Wawanakwa City Chief Terrell Hatchet made a prepared statement, insisting that the entire team from the Wawanakwa City Police Department is 'working excruciatingly hard to capture those responsible for these macabre and morbid crimes against these people in Wawanakwa City' and is currently chatting with loyal city officials to call for drastic measures and protect the Wawanakwa citizens ASAP._

_In the past several weeks, four others have died from these violent animal attacks in Wawanakwa Forest, also in addition to this 'cannibalistic'_ _killing spree. This now combines the death toll up to nine. Dwayne Sanders Jr. is survived with his wife Julie and his thirteen year old son, Dwayne Sanders Jr. Our hearts and prayers go out to them in this time of tragedy._

**_HORROR STRIKES AGAIN IN WAWANAKWA CITY. MORE VICTIMS FOUND DEAD IN WILLIAMS PARK_ **

_WAWANAKWA CITY - The bodies of 19 year olds, Carrie Smith and Devin Naughton, were found Saturday morning in Williams Park, now making them the tenth and eleventh victims in this unstoppable reign of violent murders that has been infesting this city since June of this year._

_Both victims were reported missing by their parents Friday night and were found by two joggers on the central east bank of Williams Lake at around 8 a.m. No formal statement has been issued by the Wawanakwa City Police Department as of yet, but witnesses to this sudden discovery can confirmed that the bodies of both Mr. Naughton and Mrs. Smith suffered serious wounds similar to the victims those were found prior. It is yet to be seen whether the attackers were either human or animal._

_However, according to friends of both the late Devin Naughton and Carrie Smith, the two recently talked about tracking and hunting down the 'wild dogs' that were recently spotted in the heavily forested park. The couple then planned to violate the curfew given to by the city in order to witness these alleged creatures first-hand._

_Mayor Don Westberg has ordered a press conference around 2 p.m. this afternoon, expecting to make a huge announcement regarding this crisis. Sources can claim that this conference will call for a very strict enforcement of the city's curfew._

I even scattered more of the headlines to see the city's weekend magazine, Wawanakwa Wonders, sitting right by it. Curiously, I took a look at their headlines and read what definitely caught my interest.

_**"D.O.R.S." DEFENSE OPS RESCUE SQUAD SENT IN TO SAVE WAWANAKWA CITY FROM RECENT TERROR** _

_WAWANAKWA CITY - Officials in Wawanakwa City are calling for a roadblock on rural Route 5 at the foothills of Boney Mountains after the reported disappearances of four hikers earlier this week in Wawanakwa Forest. Terrell Hatchet, the police chief from the Wawanakwa City Police Department, had announced last night that D.O.R.S. (Defense Ops Rescue Squad) will be joining and participating full-time for the crucial search of the four missing hikers. In addition to this news, they will also be working closely with the WCPD until there is finally an end to these grotesque murders and sudden disappearances that have been plaguing the community as of late._

_Chief Hatchet, a former 20-year member of D.O.R.S., said today in a Wawanakwa Wonders interview that it is "high time to employ and recruit these dedicated men and women who will fight and protect this great city of ours. Toward these last two months, we've already had eleven murders here along with six disappearances - most of them have taken place somewhere close to Wawanakwa Forest. We are now led to believe that the criminals of these morbid crimes could be hiding somewhere around the Williams Lake district, and with the entire D.O.R.S. team by our side, they may be just the thing we need to find these missing hikers and bring them back safely."_

_When asked why the D.O.R.S. team hadn't been assigned to these bizarre cases sooner rather than later, Chef Hatchet said that D.O.R.S. have been on the WCPD's side for as long as 25 years, and they could become a great factor to the task force that have working full-time on the murders themselves. Founded in Toronto in February of 1991, the D.O.R.S. organization was created as a faction against cult-related terrorism by a group of retired military and ex-field operatives. The group soon expanded their services in the fields of riot control, hostage negotiation and code breaking under the guidance of Canada's former Minister of National Defense, Thomas Pertsch. Each branch office of D.O.G.S. is uniquely built to work as a complete unit in itself with local police agencies. Through the efforts of both big and small local businesses, D.O.G.S. set up their branch here in Wawanakwa City around 1993. The D.O.G.S. branch in Wawanakwa City is currently led by Captain Chris McLean, who was promoted to the title of captain only 8 months ago._

I could feel my heart pumping about this. Hearing an adventure of this magnitude definitely got my adrenaline going.

As a small smirk laid onto my face, I looked at the clock finding out what time it was. Right there, I panicked real quickly.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" I said as I quickly rushed out of my chair.

I found out that it was 8:35 and yet I'm supposed to be at work around 9:00. So much for having to look at the headlines and all. It usually took me around 15 minutes just to get ready for work and 15 minutes just to be _at_ work.

I quickly rushed to my closet and opened up what seemed to be an entire grayish and green D.O.R.S. outfit. Yeah, if you didn't know about it right now, I happen to be a member of the squad itself. My name is Justin Blackwood, age 26 and member of the D.O.R.S. for as long as three years running. But enough of me to introducing myself. What really mattered was getting to work on time without being a minute or second late.

While I was busy getting changed, my phone rang from my bed. I quickly picked the phone up and answered.

"Hello?!" I said.

"Justin, where the heck are you right now?" A voice said, practically female at best.

"Sorry Heather, I slacked off on my coffee for too long." I quickly replied.

"Well, you should be focusing less on looking at yourself in the mirror, and focus more getting here on time and picking me up." Heather groaned. "What's taking ya forever to get ready."

"Practically everything," I sighed. "Look, I'll be here on time. Just keep looking out your window and I'll be there in 5 minutes before you know it."

"For your sakes, I hope you're right!" Heather exclaimed.

"I know I'm right. Later!" I nodded quickly as I hung up.

With my entire outfit on, I looked at the clock and sighed with relief.

_8:43 a.m._

Despite my claims, I still managed to make pretty good time.

I quickly grabbed the keys from the counter and headed off to my black Dodge truck. As I turned the keys right over, the sound of "Working Man" by Rush really got my blood pumping. With the hand gripping through my wheels, I backed from the driveway and headed off to my job. Something tells me this is a day I'll definitely remember for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is gonna be fun!
> 
> Just so everyone knows, this is definitely gonna be a one-time project I'm doing. And if you're asking which characters will be in it, this will include Justin and Heather as teased in the prologue. But there will also be other characters as well? I bet you won't guess which ones will be in it. But if you're curious, you're welcome to take a guess.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! Snoochie boochies!


End file.
